Will You Love Me For Who I Am?
by mynameislela
Summary: Kelsey Jonas is sick of living behind his brothers' shadows. She wants to start her own career and live on her own. But mostly she needs a person that'll be there for her no matter what happens and love her for who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Big Time Rush, Jonas Brothers, or any famous characters mentioned in this story. I only own Kelsey, Jen, and other fictional characters, and the story plot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_All I had to say is goodbye  
>We're better off this way <em>

_(Goodbye – Secondhand Serenade)_

"No, Mom. I'm fine, really. I went to see Dr. Copeland before leaving and he said I'm in a good condition. No need to worry about my condition again, okay?" I said calmly to the phone as I strolled down the street of New York City and tightened my grip on my jacket. I have been talking with my Mom over the phone since like a half hour ago. At first, she was asking about Nick's show and how I enjoyed New York City by myself because she knew Nick wasn't always there to hang out with me. And then, she changed the topic and asked about my condition, how I was doing without her or anybody to take care of me.

"Are you sure?" she asked again and I really wanted to roll my eyes in annoyance but I held it, "Okay, okay. I believe you're gonna be fine. But still, take your medicine, don't-"

"I get it, Mom. Like I said before, don't worry. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be just fine." I reassured her as I walked into the hotel building and towards the elevator.

I could hear Mom sighing before saying, "Okay. Take care, Kelsey. Love you." I said a 'love you too' before finally hanging up the phone. That was the first time Mom calling me again after a week. I was surprised when I got the call. I thought she already believed in me that I'm going to be just fine as long as I'm staying here in New York. But, I was wrong. She was freaking out when I answered her call and started to rain me with hundred of questions.

I shoved my phone into my jeans pocket as I walked out of the elevator and towards Jen's suite. When I was about to knock on the door, I saw the door wasn't fully closed. I walked in to the room and realized that the kitchen and the living room were empty, "Hey, Jen, where are you? We have to get going. I have to be back again be- oh my effing God!" I stopped dead in my track as I saw Jen making out with her boyfriend against the wall. They separated from each other and straightened up their clothes as they saw me standing there, "You guys are crazy! The door isn't fully closed! You guys know that somebody could just come in and-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, Kels. Thanks for reminding us." Jen cut my words and rolled her blue eyes in annoyance at me.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow at the premiere, okay? I love you, babe," he kissed Jen's lips softly before walking towards me and saying, "I'm glad you're the one who caught us. If it was Logan or one of the guys, we'd be dead. Bye, Kelsey." He gave me a quick, side hug before walking out from the room.

"What was that, eh? I could see you guys are getting hotter. I can't think of what could happen if I didn't walk in. You probably end up-"

"Okay, Kels. Stop it, okay?" Jen said and her cheeks still brushed in red, "Let's just go and stop talking about this." She continued as she put on her coat and grabbed her bag. With a laugh, I walked out of the room with her. She locked the door and walked towards the elevator with me, "So, have you called Alex again?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm planning to call him tonight. He doesn't know that I'm here for a few weeks so I thought I should let him know so we could hang out sometimes. But, Jen, is this normal, if I have this bad feeling inside of me like something bad is going to happen between me and Alex? I mean, we haven't seen each other in person for months because of this distance between us…" I exhaled loudly, "I miss him so much, Jen. The texts, calls and video chats aren't enough for me. I just need to see him in person."

"Why don't you call him tonight and let him know that you're in New York for a few weeks? Maybe with that, he can make time for you and you two can meet. It's easy, right?" She said casually to me as the elevator reached the lobby. The door opened and we walked out of the elevator and out to the street.

"I wish it'd be that easy," I muttered under my breath and sighed loudly. We took a cab to the restaurant where my brothers were waiting. On the cab ride to the restaurant, Jen and I talked about a few unimportant things, but mostly, she tried to talk about Alex. To be honest, I hated it. I hated how she would always bring Alex up to the surface. Yeah, I missed him so much but I think it's not the right time for me to call him. Maybe she thought that I was crazy for still not calling him after a week staying here. The reason why I haven't called him is because I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to me and Alex since my flight landed in JFK. Joe, being annoying he is, pushed me to call Alex and ask how he's doing and such, but I said no. It could wait.

"Mom called me today. At first, she was asking about me and my day, but then she changed the topic and asked about our precious little sister here," Joe's words' made me roll my eyes, "She asked about your condition." I sighed loudly as I realized that 5 pairs of eyes looking at me.

"You know what; Mom called me too this morning. And, she asked about my condition too. FYI, I have checked myself before getting on the plane to NYC. And the doctor said that I'm fine." I told them and sighed again.

"Okay," Nick said and shrugged, "Oh, who's up for bowling? The cast asked me to go bowling with them and they said that I can bring company. So, I thought maybe you guys can come and…" I didn't pay attention on what Nick was saying anymore. I turned to look at the street and narrowed my eyes as I saw a guy that looked exactly like Alex across the street. I leaned closer to the window so I could see that guy clearly. His hair was brown and short just like Alex's, and he was wearing glasses too. Oh, and the jacket! He was wearing a dark blue jacket that I gave to him as a birthday present a year ago. He must be Alex.

"Hey, isn't that Alex?" I asked to my family and they stopped talking about something and followed my gaze to across the street.

"Isn't he wearing the jacket you gave to him on his last birthday?" Kevin asked and I nodded my head at him.

"Should I text him that I'm watching him from here? Or should I go out there and say hi to him? Okay, what should I do? I don't have any clue." I told my family and turned to see them.

"Why don't you get out and say hi to him? I mean, you're his girlfriend! Why are you being shy? You have the right to come up to him and say hi." Danielle said to me and I thought about it for a while.

"Why don't you stay here, look out at the window, and break up with him over the phone?" I gave Nick a weird look as he said it. How could he say that to me? "Why don't you look out at the window, Kelsey?" I did what I was told. I turned to look out at the window and gasped. Who's that girl he's kissing with? How could he kiss another girl? Did he forget that I was still alive and could catch him cheating on me? Did he forget that he's in relationship with ME? Did he realize that he could get caught by Nick or Joe and they would tell me what happened? Dammit. How could he do that to me?

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I watched him as he stopped kissing the girl and pulled his phone to check the call. And, he ignored it. HE FREAKING IGNORED MY CALL! Oh God, "He ignored my call, guys. Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath and shook my head in disbelief, "You know what Nick; I'm so gonna break up with him over a text."

"I'm not in the mood to eat anymore. Who's up for ice cream and movies?" Jen asked. Danielle and I raised our hands and slid out of the booth.

"I'm sorry you have to see that, Kelsey." Kevin said and smiled in sympathy at me.

"Yeah, me too. You totally deserve someone better." Joe said and gave me a little smile. Nick stood up from his seat and gave me a quick hug before kissing my forehead, mentally telling me to be strong and just move on from that guy.

"I'm okay, guys. Well, actually, I'll be okay after tonight. You don't have to worry. I can handle this by myself." I gave them a reassuring smile and turned to see Danielle and Jen, "Come on. Let's leave." We walked out of the restaurant and into the rented car that Kevin rented for a few weeks. On our way to the apartment, I texted Alex with a simple 'We broke up. I don't wanna hear anymore for you or/and see your face anymore. Get lost.' After that I turned off my phone because I was so sure that a few seconds after sending that message, my phone will blown up with texts and calls from Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> HI GUYS! So, this is another BTR fan fic from me and I'm kinda nervous. Well, I didn't put this story into 'crossover' category because I won't be focused on Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I only use them as the background characters in this story so I wouldn't mention them a lot. Anyway, please review so I can know what you guys think of this story. Should I continue or should I stop? Oh and the next part will definitely be longer than this. So, thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Big Time Rush, Jonas Brothers, or any famous characters mentioned in this story. I only own Kelsey, Jen, and other fictional characters, and the story plot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_I know that you hate to hear this,_

_But this is not about you anymore._

_(Taken – One Direction)_

I sat with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands as I looked at the rain that just finished outside. Somehow the rain calmed me down. I liked how the rain made the window blur. It's odd, I know. But that's just me. I'm odd and everybody knows that. I sipped my hot chocolate and turned to look at the door when I saw Jen walk in. What's she doing here? I thought that she's going out with James to the Big Time Movie premiere tonight, "Hey," I said and scrunched up my nose when I realized that my voice sounded hoarse and small like I just woke up, "What are you doing here?" I asked as I put the mug on the coffee table.

"I'm here to pick you up," I raised my eyebrows at her, "Come on, Kelsey. You're coming with me to the premiere." I shook my head frantically at her, "You're going home the day after tomorrow which means you don't get to watch the concert with me because I know you're going to be busy packing your stuff. So please, just come with me to the premiere tonight. I'm begging you, Kelsey." She pleaded at me and had that puppy face on. I decided to go home early because I actually had no reasons why I stay here any longer. I broke up with Alex, I have watched Nick's shows a hundred times, and I don't wanna get bothered by Joe every day.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I stood up from the couch and walked to the guest room. I changed into a black dress that I bought a few days ago with Danielle and decided to put on the black heels I bought from L.A. Jen helped me style my hair and put on my makeup. Actually she didn't do anything with my hair, she just combed it a few seconds and it's done. Why did I have to accept Jen's offer to come with her to the movie premiere? It's not like she's going to be with me at entire time though. I bet she's going to be with James and holding his hand and being lovey-dovey all night. Then I'm going to be her awkward best friend that doesn't know what to do because she doesn't want to go to that place in the first place. Oh God. What do I get myself into?

"Okay, you're done. Let's go." I grabbed my purse from my suitcase and put my wallet and phone into it. We walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator, "You're going to have fun tonight. I can guarantee you that." She said as we waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

"I hope so." I breathed out and pulled out my phone then dialed Nick's number. Luckily, he didn't let me wait too long. He answered on the second ring, "Hey, Nick. Where are you?"

"I'm still on my way back to the apartment. What's up?" He asked and I could hear Joe asking who Nick talked to.

"Jen dragged me out so I can have some fun, so she made me to go with her to the movie premiere. I really am sorry that I have to break my promise with you. I mean, I'd prefer to stay in the living room with you and the guitar, but… I don't have any choice, you know." I sighed loudly and Nick chuckled slightly at me. Jen and I walked out of the elevator and to the outside where her car waited for us.

"It's okay, Kels. I have tomorrow off so we can totally write tomorrow. By the way, can you do me a favor?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, "Don't think about the songs tonight. Just smile and have fun with Jen." I smiled at his words. We exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone. I turned to look at Jen who was smiling so widely at her phone. Man, I wish I could be that happy tonight.

* * *

><p>I sat beside Jen who couldn't stop rambling and asking where James was for past a half hour. Oh God, I couldn't believe that Jen's dating James. Not that I don't support them, it's just James can be quiet sometimes while Jen can't. Jen is always active, talking too much, and just… being Jen, "Jen, for a hundredth time of the night, I'm begging you to stop it. You've been rambling since a half hour ago." I cut her words and she sighed loudly.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Kelly, there they are!" She said excitedly and pointed at the door where her boyfriend and his 3 other friends walking in. We stood up and waited from them to get onto their seats as the crowd clapped and cheered for them. This thing reminded me of my brothers' 3D movie premiere 3 years ago.

"Hey, Kelsey," James was the first that came up to me and gave me a hug, "I've heard about it from Jen. I'm sorry," he said as he pulled back from the hug. He gave me a sympathy smile, "By the way, glad you can make it here. I'm sorry if my girlfriend had to drag you out from your room."

"Nah, it's okay, James. Thanks for inviting me though." I replied and smiled at him, "You're so unfair, Kelsey. You gave James a hug, but not me? I knew you years earlier than James!" I turned around as I heard Logan's voice. He was grinning like an idiot at me that made me want to laugh at his face, "Ah, Logan. It's been a long time!" I gave him a hug that lasted a while longer than my hug with James, "I heard Demi's coming, eh?" I teased and smirked at him.

"Eh, yeah. She's coming to support us." He stated and blushed, "I'm gonna take my seat. I'll see you later, okay? Thanks for coming, Kelsey." He said before walking to the other row and taking his seat. I watched as he stopped in front of his seat and a girl stood up to give him a hug, and that girl was Demi. I didn't know what's going on between those two but a rumor about Logan and Demi dating has been spreading around lately.

"By the way, Kelsey, meet Kendall." James' voice made me turn around and I looked at a blonde who was standing there. I could tell he stood about 5 inches over me. He smiled politely at me and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Kendall." I shook his head and smiled at him, "I'm Kelsey." I couldn't help but look at his eyes. They were green and sparkling. To be honest, I've never seen such beautiful eyes like that in 19 years of my life, besides Nick's brown eyes. I really couldn't tell how amazing his eyes were with words. We exchanged a few more words before taking our seats.

I sat next to Jen who was busy talking with James about something, but mostly about their plan for the vacation James got. I heard that Jen is going to stay in New York for a few more days with James while I'm going to go back to LA the day after tomorrow. They have a concert tomorrow night, but I didn't make any promises to come to the concert. I made a promise with Nick that I'm going to have a write session with him tomorrow. I hoped Jen's not going to come to the apartment and drag me out again like she just did tonight.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to the club with them?" My eyes widened and I held the urge to smack my own head as I heard Joe's stupid question. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and sighed loudly.<p>

"No, Joe. I'm on my way back to the apartment right now." I sighed, "Before you can ask again, I'm now in the car with them and already on my way back. Not that I don't want you to pick me up so we can get some coffee after that, it's just we're going to the same way." I explained to the phone and Jen—who was sitting next to me—laughing silently at me. I mouthed her to shut up and she just kept on giggling like crazy, "Where were all these stupid questions coming from?" I muttered under my breath. I always know that Joe was going to pick me up. That's why he called me. Somehow he doesn't like it when I'm in the same car with a bunch of people he doesn't know.

"Oh, I was just asking, you know. I mean, they're all legal and-"

"Okay, okay. It's enough, Joe. I'm going to hang up on you." I threatened and he just laughed at me over the phone. What was so funny about this? I didn't get how Joe's brain works.

"I'm just kidding, Kelsey. Chillax, would ya?" Again, I rolled my eyes, "Stop rolling your eyes. It's not healthy." I ignored his words and continued to stare at the street we passed by, "Okay, then. Bye, Kelsey." I hung up the phone and put my phone into my purse again.

"I don't know how you can keep up with Joe. I mean, he can be kinda crazy sometimes to you but you're acting all fine and calm at him. Does he get to your nerves sometimes?" James asked.

"I have no idea either. I can't respond to all of his stupid questions all the time, you know. I know he'll get annoyed if I start to ignore him and his stupid questions. Because by that, he'll stop whatever he's asking at me and just move to another topic. It's as simple as that." I stated simply and shrugged my shoulders casually.

"So, you have 4 brothers, right? How can you keep up with that? That's like a full house! I can't imagine how it feels like if I were you." Kendall spoke up from behind me.

"You wouldn't believe it. When I was still about 13 and Joe was a few years older than me, we would always prank each other and just annoy our parents. It was out of my mind. Kevin was always the one who's in charge but he couldn't really do anything. I mean, he was against me, Nick, and Joe. It's 3 against 1! But as we get older, we started to stop stupid things we always did back when we were kids and just grow up. Besides, we get busy with ourselves too. Now we don't have much time to meet and just hang out together like we used to." I sighed softly and checked my phone. I just got a new text from Nick. I was only a few blocks away and he texted me.

_From: Nick! _

_FYI, don't be surprised when you step out of the car. Just be calm and chin up._

Why did Nick text me like this? What did he mean? Why do I have to keep my chin up? Were there paparazzi outside the building? I didn't get it, "O-oh. You clearly won't like what you get to see outside the building, Kels." I looked up from my phone and saw that Alex standing outside the building and looking around to search me. Now I knew what Nick meant.

"Why do I have to deal with this when I just had a good time with my friends? I cannot believe this!" I practically whined and shook my head in disbelief, "What do you mean? Are you talking about the guy who stands outside the building with glasses?" Kendall asked from the back and I just nodded faintly, "Boyfriend, eh?" He asked again and I snorted, "Ex-boyfriend." I corrected.

"You have to get going, Kelsey. You'll face him sooner or later though." Jen spoke up and I just sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you have a point right there. So, I'll see you guys later, okay? Thank you for inviting me to the premiere… and for making me happy. Goodnight!" I said and they chorused a 'goodnight' before I got out of the car. I made my way towards the big, tall building in front of me silently, hoping that Alex wouldn't see me but just my luck he turned his head and looked at me. Oh this night couldn't be any better than this.

"Kelsey!" I stopped in my track and turned around to see Alex walking towards me with his hands in his jacket pockets. He had this sad smile on his face that seemed so fake to me, "What's going on?" He asked innocently as he stopped and stood about 3 steps away from me.

My eyes widened and I laughed bitterly on his face, "What's going on? How could you say that to me after what you did to me? You're unbelievable, Alex." I shook my head at him and he raised his eyebrows at me like he didn't know anything, like he didn't do nothing wrong, like he didn't cheat with somebody else behind my back, like he was playing dumb, "We're over, Alex. Isn't that clear enough for you? You're cheating on me! I saw what you did this afternoon. I called you but you ignored my call because you clearly were too busy kissing with your new girlfriend." I shot at him and he just stood there, loss of words.

"U-uh it's not like what it looked like. I can explain it to you!" He started to take a few steps closer and I just shook my head at him, telling him to stop.

"I don't need any explanation from you, Alex. It's clear. I saw you kissing somebody else with my own eyes. We're over. We break up. I dump you. Isn't that clear enough for you?" He was frozen at his place and completely loss of words. I turned around and walked towards the building. But when I remembered that I forgot something, I turned around and walked towards Alex again. I took a deep breath before slapping him hard across his face, "I hope you're happy with your new girlfriend. Goodbye and have a nice life, Alex." I said and gave him one last look before turning around and walking towards the apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Heyyyyy so this is the second chapter :D So, thank you for the story alert, the favorite story, etc. It made my day there's nothing much I wanna say here actually… Anyway can you please leave me some reviews? I really need to know what you guys think of this story. Once again, thank you so much and see you on the next chapter! :D


End file.
